For Just a Moment
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: [Same universe as Chains of Blood and etc.] Just a little InuKai...Inui the vampire and Kaido the pet, that is. Ah, poor them.


A/N: In the same universe as "Chains of Blood". I love that universe. I keep going back to it...This time it's for the InuKai. Yay for InuKai! I already did the OishiEiji (entitled "Reunions") and the AtoTezu (entitled "Bitten and Bound).Um, therelationship in this universe is even weirder than usual, Inui being a vampire and all. o_O Some of this might not make sense if you haven't read "Chains of Blood" (also by me =D Shameless self-promotion, oh how I love it...) Ah, gomen for OOC, but you'd be OOC too if a vampire had been sucking your blood for years. (Or if you were a vampire!)

****

For Just a Moment

"When I first saw you, I felt drawn to you," he murmured, hand stroking his pet's hair. 

He'd just finished feeding; just finished draining more blood from his pet's neck. Every day, he drank more, and every day, Kaido drew closer to whatever end would befall him. Ghoul or vampire...whichever it was, Inui knew that there would be no happy ending for either of them. If Kaido became a vampire, he would probably leave Inui forever -- and live forever in his misery, alone. If he became a ghoul, he would rot away, and eventually he would die.

"I was drawn to you, and I couldn't help myself..."

"You've said that before," Kaido said, pulling away from Inui's embrace.

"Yet you never forgive me."

"How could I?" Kaido demanded.

Yes. How _could _he forgive Inui for ruining his life? Inui was one of the undead, a vampire -- he was not allowed to be drawn to a human. Because of these feelings that he could not ignore, he'd acted -- and he'd been caught. There had been only two choices: make Kaido his pet, or let Atobe-sama, ruler of the underworld on Earth, kill him.

So there had been no choice, really.

"I want to run away," Kaido said, staring off into the distance. His eyes were unfocused; he was looking at something that only he could see, but something he could not reach. His freedom.

"I would let you," Inui said. And he would -- but because of their bond as master and pet, because of the ceremony they'd been forced to undergo, Kaido physically could not run away. They were bound now, for as long as it took for one of the endings to arrive.

"I know you would." Kaido still wasn't looking at him, but something in his voice startled Inui.

"Kaido...Why did you go through with the ceremony?" Inui asked.

"Why did you bother saving me?" Kaido countered, instead of answering.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Can undead really...care?" It was barely even a whisper.

"I can." Inui had once been one of the most powerful and most feared vampires, even though he was relatively young -- but he'd fallen. He'd discovered his human heart.

There was a long silence.

Finally, Kaido spoke. "I agreed to it because I didn't want to die."

Inui reached out, and with gentle fingers, turned Kaido's face towards him. "I don't think anyone really wants to die, Kaido."

"It was so real, then. I actually had to think about it." Kaido wanted to look away again, but he couldn't. He couldn't look away from Inui's eyes -- those eyes that he only saw after Inui had been sucking his blood, because any other time, Inui wore those glasses...

"It's hard to choose between life and death. Usually the choice is made for you," Kaido continued.

"That's true. Still, you strike me as the type to choose death over a prison," Inui said. For some reason, he wanted an answer this time. He wanted to know what Kaido really felt. If Kaido really hated him as strongly as Inui thought he did.

"Maybe I should have chosen death, but I didn't want to."

The look in Kaido's eyes gave everything away. Inui understood. Kaido really did hate him -- but he also didn't. Somewhere deep down, Kaido had wanted to stay with him.

"Were you drawn to me, Kaido?"

Kaido just hissed, his trademark noise. "I got to know you after a while, and I learned some things." Learned that Inui really _did_ care, that he wasn't just after Kaido's blood -- that from the beginning, he'd...

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Since you became my pet. A long time, for a human."

"I'm not really human anymore, am I?" Kaido pointed out. "It doesn't seem like that long, but it feels like forever at the same time."

"Yes."

Inui finally let his hand drop, and reached for his glasses. Kaido stopped him.

"Inui."

Inui wondered what had suddenly come over his pet. He probably just couldn't take it anymore; living like this -- hating, doubting...

"I was never just food to you, was I?"

"Never."

Suddenly, Inui found his arms full of Kaido. A smile found its way to his lips, and he wrapped his arms around his pet. No, not his pet. His love. Kaido was far more than a pet, far more than someone he'd been forced to bind himself to. He would be happy to remain bonded to this man for all eternity, but...

Well, he would deal with the end when it came.

Gentle fingers raised that face to look at him again.

"Will you stay with me?" Inui asked.

"I don't have any choice," Kaido replied. 

"No, you don't, but...will you stay with me?" Inui asked again.

Kaido nodded. Inui kissed him, then. He'd been waiting for so long, wanting for so long...And the bond between them was so strong now that even Kaido could no longer resist.

They were going to be together for a very long time, and Kaido had finally accepted that, at least to some degree.

~~~~~

__

I remember when I first met you.

Strong, strong-willed...Someone who never gives up and refuses to lose at anything. That was what I noticed. That was what had fascinated me so...

I couldn't help but be attracted to you, a mere human...But it was against all the laws of the underworld. 

So I watched you. I thought about you, I even dreamed about you -- in the only way that a vampire can really dream.

I dreamt of drinking your blood, tasting the skin of your neck, feeding on you...

But that didn't satisfy me, really. So I thought up a new dream -- I thought of holding you, touching your hair, and i thought of...

But that was impossible.

The obsession grew, and grew...until I could no longer bear it, and I confronted you...

And they caught me.

They caught us.

They made us suffer...They made you suffer most of all.

I_ made you suffer._

It was all my fault...and yet, a part of me is glad for it. I'm glad that you're here with me.

~~~~~

Inui looked over at the figure lying next to him, and for a fleeting moment he felt incredibly lucky; and then he remembered that this could only end in misery.

Everything would end it misery.

Still...he was here, now; and for now, he could be a little happy.

He stroked the other's hair; the hair of the one he loved. Yes -- loved. A vampire with a human heart.

"Sweet dreams, Kaido. At least as sweet as they can be."

Kaido was already asleep, so he made no reply. He probably would have just hissed, and maybe even blushed a little -- considering their state.

That made Inui grin a bit.

Yes, for a moment -- he could be happy.

~~~~~

Ghoul.

That was the ending that had befallen Kaido; ghoul. He lived a long time, for a ghoul, but ghouls did not live forever. He held on as long as he could, and for that, Inui was grateful. They were together for a long time -- for a human.

For a vampire, it was nothing.

Inui was a young vampire still, but the years stretched out before him in a very bleak way; Kaido was gone -- so what now? 

"Inui. I'm sorry to hear about Kaido."

Inui looked up at Sengoku, who was standing beside where he sat, staring off into the distance. He was looking at something that only he could see, but that he couldn't reach. His freedom.

"So am I," he said to the orange-haired half-vampire. "So am I."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Momo wishes you happiness," Sengoku said. "So do I. That's all I wanted to say, before it's too late."

"Thank you."

Inui didn't watch Sengoku walk away. He continued to stare into the nothingness.

This is the fate of a vampire, he thought. An eternity of life. The important things only lasted for a small moment in that eternity.

How could he face that eternity without Kaido? He'd been drawn to that human, had ruined his life in an attempt to save it -- and he'd lived longer than a human lifespan, but...

It wasn't enough.

Maybe he should never have met Kaido in the first place.

But that moment had been a very special one, and he would never forget it -- not for all eternity.

~~~~~


End file.
